Finoa's Amnesia
by pinkbeaglegirl
Summary: 13 year old Finoa comes home from school to find something horrible. She runs out the door to try and get away from what she just saw, but runs into a lightpole hits her head and gets amnesia. Now it 5 years later and she starting to remember. What shocki


Finoa's Amnesia   
  
BY: ER56ANGEL@homestead.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone knows how this goes. Touched By an Angel do not belong to me. I am just borowing the characters.   
  
  
SUMMARY: This is the best summary I could come up with, because I can't really explain what the story is about. When Finoa is 13 she comes home from school and finds something horrible. She tries to run away from the horrible site, but runs into a lightpole, hits her head and gets amnesia. Well now it's 5 years later and she's starting to remember. What will she descover? What are the shocking things she will find out? Can Tess, Monica and Andrew help?  
  
  
  
  
17-year-old Finoa sat by the window in her apartment, watching the sun come up. She had been living on her own for almost 5 years. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to remember.   
  
Three angels stood invisible to the human eye. "Tess, what's wrong? Why is she crying?" Asked the angel with an Irish brogue. "Well baby she's been through a lot and she's starting to remember." Replied her supervisor Tess. "What do you mean she's starting to remember?" Monica asked with her Irish brogue. "Well she's had amnesia for almost 5 years." Tess told her. "I remember Finoa." Said a voice from behind them. It was Andrew the angel of death. "You know her?" Monica asked. "Yes, I took her sisters and their mother home. When they were murdered." Andrew replied. "Then how did Finoa survie?" Monica asked. "That's what you're going to have to ask her." Tess told Monica. "What am I supposed to do on this assignment?" Monica asked. "You're going to be working in a consling center." Tess told Monica.   
  
"Who am I? Why can't I remember? Do I have family somewhere?" Finoa asked herself.  
  
FLASHBACK "Mom, I'm home! Mom, Lucy, Missy? Hello is anyone ho....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!END FLASBACK  
  
"Why do I keep seeing that over and over in my head? Is it a memory, am I starting to remember? God who am I? Where is my family?" Finoa asked as she looked out the window toward the sky. Well a while later that morning Finoa decided to go downtown. She thought maybe if she went downtown to see if she could remember anything else. She kept walking endlessy until she got to a park, as she sat down on the swing she remembered something else.   
  
FlashbackMommy, I want go to park. Maybe later sweetheart, All right? All right. End Flashback  
  
Finoa started to cry frustrated because she couldn't remember anything since before she turmed 13. She had spent the past five years trying to remember. "Why can't I remember? Will I ever remember? Who am I?" Finoa yelled at the sky. "I'm sure you will remember in time." Said a voice from behind Finoa. "Who are you?" Finoa asked looking to see who had spoken to her. "I am an angel, my name is Monica." Monica replied. "An angel?" Finoa asked. "Yes, I've been sent here by God to help you." Monica told her. "How can anyone help me when no one knows who I am?" Finoa asked. "God, knows who you are." Monica told her. "If God knows who I am, then why dosen't He just tell me?" Finoa asked. "Well what I think is it would be to painful for you to remember it all at once, but slowly one by one your memories are starting to come back. Once I slipped on some ice, hit my head and lost my memory." Monica told her. "What did you do?" Finoa asked a little curious. "Well after a few people had to tell me who God was, because I didn't remember Him. Once they told me who God was, I prayed." Monica replied. "Pray? Why should I pray? God, has never answered me before. God, probably dosen't even know who I am. You know what? I probably don't even deserve to live if I can't remember anything." Said Finoa as she got off the swing and took off running. Two figures appeared on either side of Monica. "What happened, Tess? I thought I was helping her." Monica said to her supervisor. "Well baby she's frustrated because she can't remember." Tess replied.   
  
Well anyway back with Finoa. Finoa had run all the way home. Finally made it home. Finoa said to herself. She unlocked the door and went into her apartment. Then started to remember again.  
  
FlashbackMom, I'm home! Mom, Lucy, Missy? Hello, is anyone ho...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nooooooo! Mom, wake up! Please mom wake up!End Flashback  
  
Finoa sat up in bed. Tess, Monica and Andrew stood in the corner of the room. Finoa started sobbing as she remembered everything. "What's wrong, Tess? Why is she crying?" Monica asked her supervisor. "Well her memory just returned." Tess replied. "What am I supposed to do to help her?" Monica asked. "You're going to move into the apartment next door and be her neighbor." Tess told her. "What are you going to do?" Monica asked. "Well baby I'm going to be a counsler." Tess replied. "Is my stuff already in the apartment?" Monica asked. "Yes, it is. Let get going." Tess told Monica and Andrew. "Andrew, what are you going to do on this assignment?" Monica asked him. "I'm going to be a police officer." Andrew replied.   
  
The next morning Finoa woke up to someone knocking at her door. She went to answer the door, she opened it and there stood Monica. "What do you want?" Finoa asked still half asleep. "My name is Monica, I met you yesterday in the park and I just moved in next door." Monica told Finoa. "Okay, bye, I'm going back to bed." Said Finoa as she closed the door. She went back to bed, that's when Finoa started to have a nightmare. Standing next to Finoa's bed whispering in her ear was Kathleen. "It's your fault. You pulled the trigger of the gun. It's all your fault. God will never forgive you, the whole world blames you for killing your mother and sisters." Kathleen kept repeating into Finoa's ear.   
  
Later that day Monica knocked on Finoa's door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, when there was still no answer. Monica opened the door and went inside. When she walked into the apartment she heard crying. She walked into Finoa's room to see Finoa crying, tossing and turning, but what Monica didn't see was Kathleen standing by Finoa's bed whispering. "It's al my fault, I killed my mother and sisters." Finoa mumbled. "Finoa...Finoa, wake up." Monica said as she gently shook Finoa. Monica's hand fell onto Finoa's forehead was burning up with a fever. Monica ran to call 911. Monica road in the back of the ambulance with Finoa on the way to the hospital. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room. Do you know what her name is?" The doctor asked Monica. "Her name is Finoa." Monica replied. "All right, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room and someone will be out shortly to talk to you." The doctor told her. A while later the doctor came out. "Are you her mother?" The doctor asked. "No, I'm her nieghbor, her mother died a few years ago." Monica replied. "Do you know anyone else in her family?" The doctor asked. "No, I just met her a couple of days ago." Monica told him. That's when she saw Andrew walk into Finoa's hospital room. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Monica asked. "Well she needs a heart transplant, if she dosen't get one soon she will die." The doctor replied. "How long dose she have?" Monica asked not knowing why she asked. "Well actaully I don't know, we've put her on a list for a transplant. So all we can do is hope for a match." Said the doctor. That's when a man came walking down the hall and stopped in front of the doctor. "Hi, I'm looking for Finoa." Said the man. "Who are you?" The doctor asked. "I am her father, my name is Jason. What's happened to Finoa? Why is she here?" Jason asked. "Well she needs a heart transplant, if she dosen't get a heart transplant soon she will die." The doctor said for the second time. "Is it all right if I go see her?" Jason asked. Monica started to get a bad feeling something was going to happen. "Sure, go right in." The doctor said as he pointed to the room. A second later there was a muffled scream. The doctor and Monica ran into the room. Monica ran to pull the pillow off Finoa's face, which Jason was trying to suffocate her with, while the doctor ran to call secrerty. Finoa sat up and stared at her father in fear, then she remembered who killed her mother and sisters. "Why did you kill Missy, Lucy and Mom?" Finoa asked. "What?" Jason asked. "Why did you kill Missy, Lucy and Mom?" Finoa repeated as the doctor walked in with the security guard. "I don't know, I was drunk." Jason said with a smile. "So you did kill Lucy, Missy and Mom?" Finoa asked. "Yes, I woud've killed your other sister if she hadn't been given up for adoption, but I didn't know where she was living. I would've killed you but you weren't home yet."Jason told her. As soon as the security guard heard this he put handcuffs on Jason and went to go call the police to take him to jail. "Wait, why didn't you try to kill me in the past five years?" Finoa asked. "Because I was hoping you would never get your memory back. Then you wouldn't remember that I killed them." Jason said. The security guard led Jason away. That's when Finoa's eyes started to close because she was tired. "Well I think you need some rest, Finoa. I'll come back later and see how you're doing." The doctor told Finoa. "Monica, will you help me find my sister?" Finoa asked fighting to stay awake. "Sure, I promsie I'll help you find you sister." Monica told her.  
  
Finoa woke a few hours later. There were three strangers and Monica standing by her bed."Who are all of you?" Finoa asked looking at the three strangers. "I'm Samatha, I'm your sister." Samatha told her. "Okay, then who are you?" Finoa looked at the other 2 people in the room. "Hi baby my name is Tess and this is Andrew." Said Tess. "You were there the day my mom and sisters were killed." Finoa said looking at Andrew. "Yes, I was. I took them home to Heaven." Andrew told her. "What are you talking about?" Samatha asked. "Mom and our sisters were killed 5 years ago today. Dad killed them, he said he was drunk. I came home and found them dead." Finoa told Samatha. "Five years ago today I was told I was adopted and I've been looking for my parents ever since. Now I find out my mother is dead and my father is the one that killed them. This is unbleavible." Samatha said as she sat down in the chair beside Finoa's bed. "Tess if Andrew and Monica are Angels. Are you an Angel to?" Finoa asked. "Yes, baby I am an Angel." Tess said as a bright light filled the room. Samatha and Fiona felt love from the light. "Then why are you here now?" Finoa asked. "Well we're here to help you." Tess replied. "Why didn't you help us five years ago when we lost our mother? Why didn't you help me find my mom and sisters then?" Samatha asked. "I was there to help your mother and your sisters. I took them home and they are very happy."Andrew told them. "Then why didn't I die to?" Finoa asked. "Because you still had some things left to do and it wasn't your time." Andrew told her. "For 4 long years I lived on the streets! I lived in shelters, wondering if I was going to have food to eat that day! I still had some things left to do on this earth? Have you ever lived on the streets wondering am I going to die today? Am I going to have enough to eat?" Finoa yelled. "I know it must have been very hard for you." Monica told her. That's when the doctor came in to check and see how Finoa was. His face turned to awe when he saw the room filled with the most wonderful light. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Yes, God is here and He wants to help you all." Tess told Finoa, Samatha and the doctor. "What do you mean? Why would God want to help me?" The doctor asked bitterly. "Jermey your sister was kidnapped when she was just 6 months old. Well she is gone now, but you are looking at her daughters. Your 2 nieces." Monica told Jermey. "Oh my god, are you serious?" Jermey asked still shocked. "Yes." Monica told him. "I felt so alone. Like I was the only one searching for her. I prayed every night that she was all right." Jermey told everyone in the room. "You were never alone. God heard all of your prayers." Monica told him. "Why didn't I get to meet my sister before she died?" Jermey asked. "I don't know, but I do know you will see her again some day." Monica replied. "Wait if your our uncle and my mother was kinnapped as a baby. That means the people I've been calling grandma and grandpa all my life aren't really my grandparents. Are our real grandparents still alive?" Finoa asked. "Yes, would you like to meet them?" Jermey asked. "Yes." Finoa and Samtha said in unsion. "All right, let me go call them." Jermey said as he left them room. When Jermey left the room Andrew turned to Finoa.   
  
"Finoa, I've been sent here by God to take you home to Him." Said Andrew. "You mean I'm going to die today?" Finoa asked. "Yes, you will get to meet your grandparents someday." Andrew told her. "How long do I have?" Finoa asked. "Not long." Andrew replied. "All right, I love you Sammy. I'm glad I got to meet you. " Finoa whispered and took her last breath. Once Finoa saw the light she took off running. Tess and Monica waved to Andrew as he followed Finoa into the light. "No Finoa, don't die. Somebody get in here please hurry!" Samatha yelled out the door. Nurses and Jermey rushed into the room. "Charge...Okay clear!" Jermey yelled as he shocked her. Nothing happened. "Charge again...okay clear!" Jermey yelled again. They tried to bring her back for 20 minutes, when there was still nothing they knew she was gone. "Call it! Time of death 9:45 p.m." Jermey said sadly as he began to cry. "I just met my sister and now I lose her to? Why did she have to die?" Samatha asked as she looked at Monica. "It was her time to go. Andrew took her home to God. You will see her again someday." Monica said. "God must really hate me if he didn't want me to get to know my sister." Samatha said as she to started to cry. "No, God dose not hate. God loves you, your sisters and your mother. They are with him now. You will get a chance to meet and get to know them some day." Monica told her. "I didn't even get a chance to get to know my sister. Why did she have to die now?" Samatha asked again still crying. "It was her time to go." Monica repeated.   
  
Well 2 days later was Finoa's funeral. Jermey and his parents met Samatha at the funeral home. Where Finoa's coffin was partly open. After the service was over they took Finoa to the cemetery to be buried next to her mother and 2 other sisters. Well after Finoa was put into the ground Samatha left. "Mom, Dad, would you believe me if I told you Angels reunited us with Samatha?" Jermey asked his parents. "No, we were brought together by God, sweetheart." Sarah (Jermey's mother) replied. "Where did Samatha go?" Randy (Jermey's father) asked. "She went home." Jermey replied.   
  
"A few weeks later Samatha visited the graves of her sisters and mother. "Hi, mom, Missy, Luce. I guess we meet again Fi. I wish we could've gotten to know each. I wish I could've met all of you years ago when I first found out I was adopted, before you got murdered. But I guess dad would've murdered me to. Then you would've come home to three dead sister and mom dead to right, Fi? Well I guess I better go. Oh by the wayI found out today I'm going to have triplets. I'm going to name them Lucy, Melissa and Finoa. I'm going to name my daughters after the sisters I will one day get to know." Samatha turned and walked out of the cemetery.   
  
Unseen were Tess, Andrew and Monica. "What do we do now?" Monica asked as she climbed into the passengers seat. "We're going on a vacation." Said Tess climbing into the drivers seat. "I'm going to have a cup of coffee when we get there, I haven't had a cup of coffee at all on this assignment." Said Monica. "I'm very proud of you, Angel Girl." Tess told her. "You've gone almost a month without coffee." Andrew said from the backseat. "Have I really gone almost a month without coffee?" Moncia asked. "I've got to go."Andrew said all of the sudden. "Where?" Moncia asked. "I just got an assignment. I've got to try an talk Samatha out of comitting suside."Andrew said as he disappeared.   
  
A few minutes later he appeared in front of Samatha. "Samatha, if you kill yourself now you won't be able to bring those three little girls into this world and what will happen to your boyfriend?" Andrew asked. "What do you mean? Nobody cares if I'm alive, my mother and three sisters are dead, my father is a murder. What is there to live for?" Samatha asked. "You could live for those three little girls. Give them a chance to live and there is some one who cares if you live or die." Andrew told her. "Yeah, tell me. Who cares?" Samatha said. "God, cares. God dosen't want you to kill yourself. He wants you to live and bring those three little girls into the world and raise them." Andrew told her. "Will the pain ever stop?" Samatha asked. "No, but with time the pain will eventaully stop hurting as much as it dose. I know you're in a lot of pain, but God wants you to live." Andrew told her. Andrew held out his arms. Samatha fell into Andrew's arms sobbing for the loss of her sisters and her mother. "God...please...h...help...m...me." Samatha sobbed. "God, is always with you. You're never alone and He will help you.   
  
  
Well six months later Samatha gave birth to triplets. She named the three baby girls after her sisters. 4 months earlier Her boyfriend Jack had asked her to marry him. Now she had a family. She had her uncle and her mothers parents. Her father was sent to prison for the murder of her mother and 2 of her sisters. "Thank you, God these three little miracles." Samatha whispered as she began to cry. But this time she was crying because she was happy.  
  
THE END  



End file.
